


Emtpy

by bibbit_didit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 11x14, 11x14 the vessel, AUish, I have no idea what I'm doing, M/M, Short, i didn't use the actual words and added a little, this should have had more sassy in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6410674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibbit_didit/pseuds/bibbit_didit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supernatural S11Ep14 - The Vessel, a Sastiel point of view</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emtpy

**Author's Note:**

> Okay please don't hate me, this fic doesn't lead to anywhere, it's my first fic in English, I'm no native speaker please feel free to correct me and aahh idk if anyone finds this whatever, I just wrote and didn't really have a plan and I kinda not like it rn and might change it some day okay okay I'll stop.

It was the look in his eyes, mixed with the pain on his face. The way his body sunk to the floor, a cry of desperateness leaving his lips. Castiel knew he had the chance to get back in control. He knew it and he wouldn’t watch Sam Winchester suffer any time longer.

“Leave him alone!”, he blurted out but no sound left the numbness of his head. He fought harder against him, against it, his thoughts focused on Sam and the way he was the only one able to save him right now. It was his job, it was his duty, it was…

He didn’t know when his thoughts trailed off. It wasn’t his job or duty to save Sam. It was not only because Dean wasn’t there to do it. It was because Sam Winchester was important to him. 

“Oh hello Castiel”, Lucifer teased shortly before he lost control over his angelic vessel. 

Castiel saw Sam open his eyes, flinching when he looked into Castiels, not sure whether it were the angel’s or the devil’s ones. 

“Sam, hey Sam, it’s me, Cas, it’s me!”, he wasn’t aware of how desperate he sounded. “Why?”, was the only thing Sam managed to say. 

“He promised he could take Amara down.”

Sam closed his eyes only for a second and suddenly a massive wave of fear washed over him. Fear he didn’t allow himself to feel. The fear of losing Castiel.

“There could have been an other way!” – “We both know that none of us was able to find one. None of us, none of heaven, none of hell. I just couldn’t let him… Let him loose on you again.”

The younger Winchester remembered. Remembered years of torture in the cage. Remembered his hallucinations after he got out. 

“I won’t let him do this to you either!”, he pressed out, there was still pain, feeding on him like a tiger on a dead antelope. 

“There’s not much time left. He’s way stronger than I am and I need you to be safe, do you understand, Sam?” He tried to add something but his words were inaudible due to Lucifers efforts to shut him up. 

“Sam!”, Castiel called out for one final time, before his hand, not anymore under his control, got back to the hunter’s chest, ready to tear him apart and smear his guts around the room to surprise Dean when he was back. 

*

They didn’t talk about it. They didn’t want to. The brothers stood in front of the 67’ Impala watching clouds causing shadows on the water underneath. Watched the wind blowing on the tree’s leaves.  
“Let’s get going, should we?”, Dean asked, heading back to the driver’s seat. Sam nodded in silence. 

They had a long road ahead of them. A long road full of questions, doubts and feelings of self-hatred. 

“Maybe I should have said Yes.” – “Maybe you shut your freakin’ mouth.”

“What do you think will happen to him?”, Sam asked, looking at his brother. 

Dean didn’t answer.


End file.
